Les poules
by Abiss672
Summary: Tashigi déteste manger avec les poules. Surtout quand celles-ci la rabaissent constamment. Heureusement qu'une rose aux épines acérées rode dans ce nuage de fumée. One shot : Tashigi/ ?


**Les poules.**

Tashigi soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle glissa rapidement le tout dernier rapport de mission illisible dans un classeur titanesque qu'elle fourra dans la bibliothèque avec précision. Elle s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau, exténuée. Les dimanches de gardes étaient absolument affreux, elle les détestait viscéralement. Ce n'était pas tant de devoir classer, ranger et stocker tous les rapports de missions de son service rédigés dans la semaine qui l'exaspérait au plus au point. Non, au moins elle se tenait au fait des actualités et il était toujours satisfaisant de savoir que de nombreux hors la loi avaient été arrêtés et jugé au cours de la semaine. Non, ce qui la déprimait le plus dans cette fade journée, était le dîner. Tashigi soupira, encore, et empoigna son manteau qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules. Elle sortit du bureau qu'elle veilla à fermer à clé derrière elle et se dirigea sans grande conviction vers la cafétéria.

Le dimanche soir, la salle de restauration était à peine remplie au dixième de sa capacité. Il ne restait que les soldats de garde, comme elle, et quelques hauts gradés qui restaient éternellement fidèles à leurs postes. « Au cas où Monkey D Luffy décide de déclencher une guerre mondiale » comme aimait le répéter l'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku devant l'ancien vice-amiral Garp, hilare comme à son habitude.

Elle remplit mollement son plateau. Une simple salade de maïs et une soupe à la pomme de terre et aux poireaux ferait l'affaire, elle ne souhaitait aucunement s'éterniser ici.

Elle posa son plateau avec force, sans faire exprès, près de Hina qui ne sursauta même pas. Elles étaient toutes les deux habituées à cette rengaine des dimanches de garde, désespérante pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Tashigi adorait la présence d'Hina, n'allait pas croire le contraire. La magnifique combattante aux cheveux roses ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était très rusée et tout aussi intéressante.

Ce qui la désespérait profondément, c'était « Les poules ».

Les poules était le surnom donné par les matelots aux femmes travaillant pour le service des renseignements. Elles étaient à peine 4, parfois 5, le service était minuscule. Tashigi s'était d'abord insurgé quand elle avait appris l'existence de ce surnom ridicule. Les femmes travaillant aux renseignements étaient très compétentes. Puis, elle avait passé un dimanche soir de garde avec elles. Et elle avait compris. Les poules avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de venir à la table d'Hina et de Tashigi chaque dimanche soir de garde. Plus pour se montrer en compagnie des deux vice-amirales que pour faire la conversation puisque les poules n'adressaient jamais la parole aux combattantes. Et elles parlaient forts. Très forts. Et elles parlaient de leur vie sexuelle. Parfait mélange pour se faire remarquer par tous ces messieurs. Ce qui était bien évidemment le but.

Hina s'en fichait pas mal. Elle s'installait à table et, une fois son repas terminé, elle fumait une clope et les observait derrière ses lunettes opaques, en attendant que Tashigi finisse de manger. Aucune des deux ne parlait, les poules le faisaient bien assez. Tashigi s'empressait de manger le contenu de son plateau et supportait docilement la discussion bruyante à côté d'elle.

« Il a commencé à ma malaxez les seins avec ses mains froides et rugueuses j'avais envie de vomir » S'exclama la poule blonde. Les autres exprimèrent leur dégout à leur tour. Tashigi mâchonna son maïs, les yeux plongés dans le vide, rêvassant au délicieux bain qui l'attendait en rentrant.

Hina, à côté d'elle, s'était assise de façon à observer chacun des poules. La fumée de sa cigarette disparaissait au milieu de la table. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle regardait derrière ses lunettes, et encore moins ce à quoi elle réfléchissait. Le nuage de fumée entoura Tashigi qui toussa. Décidément, même en étant aux côtés de Smoker chaque jour, elle ne supportait toujours pas cette odeur asphyxiante.

Cela attira l'attention des poules sur la brune.

« Dommage que tu ne connaisses pas tout ça Tashigi ». Commença la poule blonde en croquant dans son cheesecake. La blonde scruta la brune de haut en bas, sans même essayer de le cacher.

« Avec un corps aussi enfantin que le tien, tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre un homme dans ton lit ». Continua-t-elle.

Tashigi ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de boire sa soupe. Hina ne bougea pas.

« Tu devrais essayer de mettre ton corps en valeur. Sinon tu finiras seule à trente ans, entourée de chats. Tu seras la mégère de Marineford et la risée de tous les hauts gradés ».

Hina ne pu retenir un sourire malicieux devant l'incohérence de ces propos (et la stupidité, il fallait l'admettre). Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.

« Il faut que tu ais de l'expérience sinon tu te retrouveras comme une gamine devant l'homme de ta vie et il te jettera pour ça. Ce serait stupide de rater l'amour d'une vie parce que tu n'as pas assez écarté les cuisses dans ta jeunesse. Et puis il faut que tu entraines ta bouche, ça ne s'apprend pas tout seul tu sais… »

Les poules partirent alors dans un débat pour savoir comment parfaitement utiliser sa bouche lors des rapports intimes.

Enervée mais aussi exténuée, la vice-amiral se leva et empoigna son plateau. Hina connaissait parfaitement son amie pour savoir que ce genre de propos la blessait. Cela la blessait dans son estime et son égo de vice-amiral qui n'était clairement pas respecté, mais aussi dans son égo de femme.

La brune était en train d'enjamber le banc pour se sauver de cette situation désastreuse alors que les poules continuaient de dénigrer la vice-amiral de bon cœur. Hina fut plus rapide. Elle se leva d'un bond, agrippa avec agilité son plateau et sortit avec aisance de la table.

La brune regardait le sol et osait à peine continuer d'avancer.

« Cette timidité maladive » soupira Hina pour elle-même.

La rose se retourna pour faire face à la table occupée par les poules.

« Vice-amiral Tashigi » S'exclama-t-elle, sa cigarette accrochée à ses lèvres.

Toute les poules se turent, surprises de l'intervention rare de la rose.

« J'apprécierai que vous fassiez moins de bruit lors de vos rapports avec le vice-amiral Smoker. Cela m'empêche de me concentrer ». Finit-elle.

Les poules se figèrent sous le choc. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé que Tashigi avaient une vie sexuelle aussi épanouis, encore moins avec l'un des hauts gradés de la marine.

Hina se retourna, son sourire malicieux au visage, écrasa sa clope contre la table et s'en alla.

Tashigi sourit.


End file.
